Have A Little Faith
by BlueLionSTL
Summary: KA short story; the princess takes care of her battle-weary commander for a quiet moment.


Have a Little Faith

Allura looked up from her datapad, hearing a heavy sigh from across the room. Gazing at Keith, she took note of the uncharacteristic slouch of his shoulders. Poor posture was a rarity from him, and as his hand raised to rub his eyes, Allura noticed how tired he appeared. The past twenty four hours were nonstop against Drule forces, and though they were victorious, they were so drained of energy the rest of the team had already retired for the night. Allura's eyes traced along his hair as it rested along his temple, and for a moment she saw the cracks in the facade as the shadows beneath his eyes where emphasized by his dark hair. She watched him stretch for a moment, and couldn't help but notice the scruff on his cheeks and neck coming into view. Tilting her head, she allowed herself to imagine what Keith would look like as the years passed. No doubt he would still have his handsome features, but she could picture the lines at the corners of his eyes grow deeper, his hair sprinkled with silvery white strands. An idea flitted into her mind, causing her to smile and put her datapad down.

"Keith? Are you alright?" she asked as she stepped over to him. Looking up from his work, he focused his tired eyes on her face.

"Yes, princess. Just...tired." He managed to give her a slight smile.

"Why don't you rest, then?" She reached out to give his shoulder a light squeeze. He reached up to pat her hand lightly.

"Unfortunately these reports won't complete themselves, Allura," he gave a heavy sigh. He would love to rest his eyes for just a few moments.

"Keith, will you come with me?" she asked. "I know you are exhausted, but there is something I'd like to show you."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "At this time of night? It can't wait until morning?"

Allura looked down at her hands, entwining her fingers. "I would rather it just be us. But I understand you are tired." Keith smiled wearily at her sudden shyness. Reaching out, he clasped her hands in his.

"Sure, Allura. Where are we going?" She gave him a brilliant smile at his response

"It's here in the castle, but a surprise." Allura intertwined her fingers with his as he stood, bringing him closer. Keith's pulse tripped over itself as it usually did being in such close proximity to her. He couldn't help but smile again at her and bring their joined hands up to place a kiss on the back of hers.

"I'll follow you," he murmured. Anywhere...he thought. Allura led him out of the study, squeezing his hand.

Keith's eyes couldn't help but trace over Allura's form as they walked hand in hand. Those golden tresses were still tied up in a bun, several tendrils escaping. He noticed that she had developed more muscle structure from piloting Blue, her jumpsuit hugging the curves of her triceps. Not just becoming physically strong, but also a strong and intelligent woman, Keith's admiration for her had grown into something much more powerful. He had denied it so long, but he didn't know how much more he could take before it bubbled to the surface. Especially in his sleepy state. "So what's the big surprise?"

Allura raised those azure eyes at him again and smiled. "We're almost there. Have a little faith in me, Keith."

"Allura, you have more than my complete faith..." the words tumbled from his lips. Keith caught himself before he said more, giving her hand another squeeze. He hoped she couldnt see the flush of redness he felt warming his cheeks.

Allura's pace stuttered slightly at his words. She looked up at him as he gave her a nervous smile. As they came to an ornate door, she paused and reluctantly released his hand. "Here we are." She pushed the door open, and much to Keith's surprise, revealed what appeared to be a spa. The lights were dim, heavy, relaxing fragrance saturated the air. It was similar to the sweet scent of the princess, but there was something more...seductive. Gentle chiming sounds echoed from somewhere. Allura slowly led him over to a large, plush chair. "Take a seat, Keith."

Again, his eyebrow raised at her. "Princess, what is this?"

Allura grinned. "Well, I noticed that my commander had a bit of a five o' clock shadow, and we can't have that, can we?" As he sat down, she opened a cabinet to retrieve a hot, damp towel. Keith reached out to pause her hand.

"You brought me here so I could...shave?" He seemed perplexed, and a flash of annoyance was in his eyes. Allura sighed.

"Keith, you lay your life on the line for not only Arus but for me. Everyday. I know you never expect anything in return. But I would like an opportunity to pamper you." She reached out and caressed his cheek. As her lashes lifted, her blue eyes were swimming with innocent hope.

Keith tilted his head against her hand, and lightly pressed his lips against her fingers. He thought he heard a light gasp escape her at the touch. "I'm sorry, Allura. I didn't mean to sound smug. I am not one to be doted on."

Smiling at him, she could think of a few reasons that may cause him to get used to some pampering in the future. A king must be presentable at all times..."I trust you with my life and more, Keith. Do you trust me to shave you?"

Keith smiled. "Of course," and leaned into the cushions. Allura wrapped the hot towel gently around his face. She lightly wiped at the back of his neck, squeezing where his neck met his shoulders. She heard him sigh and felt him melt deeper into the chair. "That's better," she whispered. She reached into a drawer and drew out a razor, lathering cream and a brush. After arranging them neatly on a nearby table, she moved around him to massage his strong shoulders. He gave a short grunt of relief from beneath the towel, causing a grin to form on her face. She marveled at the strength of his shoulders. Surely Atlas himself couldn't be more sculpted. She enjoyed feeling the muscles move beneath her touch, and how she wished his jumpsuit was no longer a barrier.

Feeling those dainty fingers run over his upper body, Keith resisted the urge to reach out to her. He was grateful the towel was covering his expression. Exhausted, the massage had him on the brink of sleep but because it was Allura's touch, his nerves felt like they were on fire. Forcing himself to relax and enjoy himself, he allowed Allura to work her magic.

After a time, Allura reaches up to slowly remove the towel from his face. His dark eyes slowly open to meet hers dreamily. A euphoric smile greets her. Keith is grateful for his weariness, because ever fiber of his being wants to pull her down onto him. Allura lightly brushes dampened hair off his forehead. She leans in and gives him a light kiss in the freed space. Keith froze. Trying to ignore his response, she turned to begin to lather the cream with the short brush. Once she worked up a healthy foam, she turns to face him again. His eyes were darkened with an expression Allura could only describe as desire. Hoping he didn't notice her hand shaking, she reached out as he turned his head, presenting a stubby cheek. Lightly, she brushed the lather against the bristles. She slowly worked to ensure ever spot was covered, taking in the fine details of his face. His gaze was on her the entire time, yet he did not move a muscle.

Allura set down the brush and lather, and reached over to pick up the razor. Innocently, she whispered "With the grain, right?" He nodded slowly. "Trust me?" Keith opened his eyes again, and the intensity of his gaze into hers nearly made her knees buckle. She held the connection as long as she dared, nearly picturing flashes of their life together. "I'll...I'll take that as a yes..." she murmured. She saw Keith smile softly through the lather.

She moved closer to him, her body mere centimeters from his in the chair, and gently touched the blade to his cheek. Slowly, she brought the razor downward, leaving a smooth trail of fresh skin behind. He laid motionless as she continued, their breathing slowly syncing. She tucked a rogue section of hair behind his ear as she lightly tilted his chin up. Delicately, she began to shave down his neck, her fingertips trailing the clear skin. Her touch elicited goosebumps along the back of his neck. Tracing every curve and dip of his flesh, easing over his Adam's apple, and finally...slowly...clearing the last bit of lather away. Allura paused as she finished, cherishing the moment and the close connection with him

He heard her sigh as she moved away. He watched as she set the razor down, and then reached once again into the cabinet to retrieve another warm towel. Turning back to him, she was greeted with a loving smile. Unable to deny doing the same, she smiled back as she wrapped his face again. She lightly pressed her hands against his cheeks through the towel, then wiped away the remaining bits of foam from his face. She lingered into his eyes for a moment before beginning to move away. Reaching out, Keith gently grabbed her wrist, bringing her back toward him.

"Allura..." he murmured huskily. "I have more...faith...in you then you could ever know." Keith caught his words carefully, wanting to express so much more but hoping she would understand. Looking into her eyes, he could no longer resist pulling her down into the chair with him. Instinctively her arms encircled his neck. The air in the room felt electric as they touched.

"Keith," his named dripped like nectar from her lips. "I have endless faith in you..." Yes, she did understand what he meant. Slowly, he reached a hand up to cup the back of her neck. She willingly leaned in to him, lips parted. His senses screaming, body and mind alert, he tilted his chin up and allowed his lips to brush over hers. Pulling back after a moment, he opened his eyes to see her loving gaze. A smile crept along each of their faces as they moved into each other again. Tightening his arms around her, Keith kissed her gently, deeply, molding his lips against hers. Their breath mingled, sharing bits of their souls. Her fingers slid through his hair, holding him against her. After what felt like a lifetime, they parted, breathless. Resting their foreheads against one another's.

"So," Keith finally whispered. "I guess I need to skip shaving more often..."

Allura quietly laughed, kissing his nose. Then her face grew a little somber. "What happens now?"

Keith smiled and caressed her face before kissing her again. "My sweet Allura, I thought you already knew."

Her eyebrows lifted, trying to follow what he meant. He chuckled and cupped her face as he whispered, "we have a little faith."


End file.
